


Short Stories

by Neramix



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Feel free to use short stories, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Srsly you have my permission, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neramix/pseuds/Neramix
Summary: These stories are just meant for fun. But feel free to use them to make your own. I might use them in the future.---------Aka; my brain decided to come up with brand new ideas. Instead of wanting to edit one of my current stories.
Kudos: 2





	Short Stories

“Everything is going according to plan,” said Bane. Gun in hand facing the roof. The sound of a door opening behind him caught his attention.

“The bats finally came,” stated Bane. Turning around to be met with two Robins ready to fight.

“How disappointing. The bat sends his sidekick to battle it out for him,” said Bane. “No matter, I can take them.”

\------

“Today is just my unlucky day,” said the girl. Walking home bare feet. Shoes in hand, covered in slime. As was the rest of her body.

“I want a nice warm shower,” she said. Combing her hand through her hair. Unbinding some knots as best as she could with the slime chunks. She might need to cut her hair the next day.

“Curse Constantine and his slime demon,” she grunted. Already thinking of ways to kick him into the Ever Realm. It would be worth it. But sadly she can only use her magical teleporter once a month.

Suddenly, a red blur knocked the wind out of her. Making her fall onto the hard pavement. With the heavy object on top of her.

Large footsteps could be heard. Walking towards them. Large hands picked up the object on her. A grunt was heard. Making the girl shifting her body to look behind her. Finding Bane with Red Robin. One of Gotham’s many vigilantes… Heroes? She was sure they preferred vigilante though.

“Now I think it’s time to clip a bird’s wings. Permanently,” stated Bane. As he started to squeeze his hand.

She released a sigh. With a little whistle. She sent Bane flying. Releasing the Vigilante from his grasp. She caught the bird with ease. In return, the vigilante let out a pained grunt.

The girl placed a kiss on the vigilante’s head. Healing any of his injuries he sustained during battle.


End file.
